


Saikai

by bakanekofan



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms, 花ざかりの君たちへ | Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Big deal, F/M, First Time Writing No Sex, Fluff, Made For Each Other, Nakatsu Being Nakatsu, No Sex, No Smut, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, What Are We?, missing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanekofan/pseuds/bakanekofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sano and Mizuki are missing one another, so Mizuki decides to surprise him.</p>
<p>Short summary, I don't even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saikai

**Author's Note:**

> Saikai basically means "to see you again"
> 
> So... I noticed a lack of Hana-Kimi fanfiction and took it upon myself to fix this. (Actually, I thought at first that there was none because I couldn't find any under "Hana-Kimi.") I'm sorry to those of you who would have preferred smut. I would have written it, but... I can't. I can't write straight smut. Man on man I can write all day, but guys and girls? They can kiss and cuddle. This is also my first time writing a story that doesn't have sex or eventual sex... Eeeexcept those one-shots.
> 
> Anywhowzers, enjoy.

_Mizuki,_  
_Sorry I haven’t written sooner, I’ve been pretty busy getting ready for university, but I suppose you probably know all about that. For now, though, since it’s summer, I’m at home with my father, step-mom, and Shin. Shin is still a handful like always, but I think he misses you, too. At least, he asks about you. I’ve been keeping in touch with our old friends from high school. I actually just saw Nakatsu yesterday, he took me out for udon. All he kept talking about was you, how he couldn’t believe that you’re really a girl and that means he’s not gay. I told him he was being ridiculous and that I knew all along. Then he said I was weird for not telling anyone, which I guess, at first, I could have, but after a while, I got used to having you by my side, and I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t know where I’m going with this, but I miss you. I hope you’re still hanging in there. How was it breaking the news to your parents? I’m sure they must know now what you’ve been up to for the last four years, since you had to go home so suddenly. I wish I could have been there to tell them myself that nothing weird happened between us, that we kept up the idea of you being a boy attending an all boys’ school even when we were alone, even though I knew. I do regret not telling you sooner that I knew, but I don’t know how I could have without some awkwardness arising between us. After all, you had chased me all the way from America and you were my roommate. Speaking of parents, my parents’ reactions were to be expected. My father was disappointed in me as per usual for not telling the school, and my step-mom thinks it was sweet. Shin claims he knew all along, too, but I have suspicions about that. I think if he knew from the time he met you, he would have told just to get back at me, or at the very least, said something to me or our father about it. I’ll try to write more often now that I’m mostly settled as far as what school I’m going to, and I haven’t forgotten my promise, I WILL come visit you, someday.. Yujiro misses you, too, by the way. He’s living with us now. I don’t know what I’m going to do with him when I go away to university, but for now, he’s happy to be here. He’s even starting to tolerate Shin. He doesn’t like my father, though. I think he might have picked up on the tension between us. I suppose I should stop rambling and wrap this letter up, I just really miss you. I still think of you a lot, especially when I’m jumping. But I’ll see you again someday._  
I promise.  
_Sano_

  


As Mizuki read this letter (which she had taken to her room and locked the door as soon as she saw it was from Sano) tears came to her eyes. “Oh, Sano. I miss you, too.” She hugged the letter to her chest as a knock came at the door.  
  
“Mizuki? Is everything alright?” Shizuki, of course, checking up on her. “That Sano didn’t write you anything weird, did he?”  
  
Mizuki laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “No, Shizuki, and everything’s fine. I just really miss him, and all my friends from Japan.” She confessed, getting up to open the door for her brother.  
  
“I know you do.” Shizuki said, pulling her into a hug, “But this is for the best. Really, you shouldn’t have been there in the first place.”  
  
“I know, but I had to meet him.” Mizuki mumbled into Shizuki’s shoulder, “And I couldn’t just leave once I did.”  
  
Shizuki sighed and said, “It would have saved me a whole lot of worrying, and covering for you to mom and dad. They’re still upset with you, you know. It was four years.”  
  
“I know.” Mizuki replied, “But they’ll get over it. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I had to take it, and I don’t regret a minute of it.”  
  
Meanwhile, in Japan…  
  
“Izumi? Are you still pouting over that girl, or are you coming to dinner with us?” Shin called into his brother’s room.  
  
“I’m not hungry.” Izumi replied through the door, “Go ahead without me.” He was lying on his bed, listening to American music, trying to get a feel for it. So far, it wasn’t working. He really didn’t know how Mizuki could stand this stuff. And why was it all about butts?  
  
“If you’re going to starve yourself to death, can I have your room?” Shin asked teasingly.  
  
“I’ll make something if I get hungry.” Izumi said, rolling his eyes, “Don’t worry, Shin, I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” Except maybe America.  
  
“Who’s worried?” Shin asked, implying he wasn’t, but even as he said it, Izumi could hear the worry in his tone. From the floor beside Izumi’s bed, Yujiro let out a low whine. Izumi reached down and patted the dog’s side as he heard Shin walk away.  
  
“I know, boy. I miss her, too.” Izumi murmured as Yujiro rolled over for a belly rub, “We’ll go see her again some day.” Some day. He was saying that a lot lately. When was some day? It was so vague and uncertain. He wanted to go now, but of course, he didn’t have the money to do so, and it wasn’t like his parents were going to loan it to him. Yujiro whimpered again as Izumi had forgotten about him momentarily, but the sound drew his attention back to the moment. “I’m sorry, boy. You wanna go for a walk?”  
  
Yujiro barked in response and Izumi stood, leashing the dog and taking him outside. It was a nice day, though Izumi hadn’t spent much time outside lately. Most of his time had been dedicated to researching schools. If he was honest, he hadn’t really even been jumping as much as he should have been, and of course his father had been on him about that. All he could really do about it, though, was look forward to going away to university.  
  
Several weeks had passed since Mizuki had gotten Sano’s letter, but so far, she hadn’t written back. What was she supposed to say, anyway? She supposed she could give him her phone number, but her parents wouldn’t appreciate the long long distance calls every day. Finally, she decided she couldn’t take it anymore and had to do something. She had been saving up her money from her summer job and, after some research, found that she finally had enough to get a last-minute flight to Japan… But there were some complications. She wouldn’t have enough left over to stay anywhere, for starters, but also- she didn’t exactly have a ride to the airport. Maybe she could take a cab, but that would take away from money needed for when she got there for food and other essentials and so she found herself knocking on Shizuki’s bedroom door. “Shizuki?”  
  
Immediately, her brother was standing in the doorway, ready to help with whatever his little sister needed. “What’s up, Mizuki?”  
  
“Can you, um…” She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and laughed nervously. “Take me to the airport in a few weeks?”  
  
Shizuki frowned, “I get the feeling I’m not going to like where this conversation is going.”  
  
“Please, Shizuki, I have to see him!” Mizuki begged.  
  
“No you don’t. You’re doing fine without him.” Shizuki protested, “Besides, mom and dad aren’t going to go for it. Have you even talked to them about it?”  
  
It was true. They would say no and Mizuki knew it, but she couldn’t give up, “Please, Shizuki…”  
  
“No can do. I almost got myself kicked out for conspiring with you last time, I can’t risk doing it again.” He ruffled Mizuki’s hair affectionately and added, “Besides, you said he promised to come visit. Why not wait until then?”  
  
Puffing out her cheeks, Mizuki complained, “I can’t wait that long.” She took a moment to determine that Shizuki’s assistance was really out of the picture before telling him defiantly, “I’m going, whether you and my parents like it or not.” She then turned on her heels, running to the living room to grab the phone and then back to her room with the phone before her parents, who were in the kitchen, could get a word in edgewise.  
  
She dialed a number in the phone and when a voice greeted her, she spoke to the only friend she had left in the states (Besides Julia, who didn’t count because she was touring France at the time). “Hey Gil!” She greeted, and happily talked with him for some time about his own world adventures before asking, “Can you do me a huge favor?”  
  
“Depends, what’s the favor?” Gil asked.  
  
“You remember that guy, Sano? You met him while he was here last time.” Mizuki reminded.  
  
“I remember him. He’s the High Jumper you chased to Japan, isn’t he?” Gil asked to clarify.  
  
“Yes! That one!” Mizuki replied, though she could have done without the way he said it “I um, I saved up enough money to go back to Japan and visit him and my other friends there, but I’ll need a ride to the airport.”  
  
“You really like this guy, huh?” Gil asked, and Mizuki blushed at the question, but neither confirmed nor denied it, “Did you ask your parents if it was okay?”  
  
Mizuki groaned, “Why does everyone ask that? I’m eighteen now, I don’t have to do what my parents tell me!”  
  
“You’re still living in their house, aren’t you?” Mizuki huffed at this, but Gil went on, “I’m going to assume you need a ride to a Currency exchange as well? Have you got enough for lodging?”  
  
“I’m going to have to call in a few favors, but I’ll have somewhere to stay. I’m, not worried about it.” Mizuki replied, asking eagerly, “Does this mean you’ll take me?”  
  
Gil sighed, “I guess, but only because I know Julia is out of town.”  
  
Mizuki’s expression brightened, “Thank you so much, Gil!” She hastily gave him the information about the flight she was thinking of taking, and as soon as she got off the phone with him, she ordered the tickets.  
  
Gil took her to a currency exchange the next day, and the day after, Mizuki confronted her parents about it, knowing that they would worry about her if she didn’t tell them where she was going. “Mom, dad? Can I talk to you?”  
  
“Is this about why you were running around the house like a maniac the other day?” Her mother questioned.  
  
“Er… Yes.” Mizuki confessed, “I needed to grab the phone to call in a favor. I’m going back to Japan to visit my friends there.” When her father looked like he might protest, she held up a hand and said, “I’ve already got a ticket and a ride to the airport, so…”  
  
“What about a place to stay, have you thought about that?” Her mother asked, concern in her tone and on her face.  
  
“I have friends there I can probably stay with. I’m going to write them and ask if I can stay with them for a while.”  
  
“How long will you be gone?” Her father asked.  
  
“I’ll be in Japan for about a week, plus flight time.” Mizuki replied. “And I’ll be leaving in about ten weeks.” After settling several more of her parents’ concerns, she went to her room to write a letter. Initially, she began penning one to Nakatsu, but on second thought, Umeda had his own house and therefore was more likely to say yes, and if he didn’t, maybe someone in his family would.

  


_Dr. Umeda,_  
_I hate to be a bother, and I’m sorry this is only my first time writing you since I came home, but I’m coming back to Japan to visit Sano for about a week and I really need somewhere to stay. Would it be possible for me to stay with you or someone in your family? I could ask Nakatsu, and I’m sure Sano’s family would let me stay, but I really want to surprise them. I promise I’ll do all of the cooking and cleaning and chores! If not with you, maybe Io needs an extra hand around the lodge?_  
_Thank you!_  
_Mizuki_  
  
After slipping a note with the information as to when she’d need lodging in the envelope along with the note she had written, she mailed it off.  
  
Though Mizuki checked the mail for a letter from him every day prior to that, it wasn’t until about two weeks later, just when she was starting to think that he wasn’t going to write her back, that she received a letter back from Umeda.  
  
_Mizuki,_  
_You don’t want to stay with me, my boyfriend is actually moving in during that time and it would be too hectic, but Io says you can stay at the lodge free of charge. Something about your story really struck a chord with her, so she’s willing to let you stay. I’ll try to come and see you while you’re there, but no promises. Like I said, boyfriend moving in with me._  
_Take care of yourself,_  
_Dr. Umeda_  
  
It amused Mizuki that he still signed it as doctor, and she faintly wondered which one of his boyfriends it was that was moving in. But then, that didn’t matter because Io was letting her stay for free! She was so lucky to have such amazing friends. She penned a quick thank you note to Dr. Umeda and Io before celebrating.  
  
The weeks passed by much more quickly than she thought they would, and soon enough, she was packed up and in the car with Gil on the way to the airport. As they parked, Gil said, “Now, listen, Mizuki. Don’t let the fact that everybody knows you’re a girl now go to your head. You’re still young, so don’t let that Sano take advantage of you.”  
  
Shoving Gil in the shoulder for being embarrassing, Mizuki protested, “Sano isn’t like that! He takes good care of me.”  
  
Smiling, Gil warned her, “Just be careful.” Before leaning in to kiss her cheek.  
  
“I will, thank you Gil!” With this, Mizuki was out of the car and passing through airport security. The plane ride was absurdly long, but soon enough, she made it to Japan and took a cab to the Hayama Lodge, where Io was outside waiting to greet her.  
  
“Mizuki!” She greeted, rushing to the girl and hugging her.  
  
“Io! Thank you so much for letting me stay!”  
  
“Anything for you, sweetheart!” Io assured her, smiling, “After my worthless brother told me you were sent back to America, I was sure I would never see you again.”  
  
“I just can’t seem to stay away.” Mizuki replied, laughing.  
  
“Well your room’s all ready for you if you’re tired, or I can fix you some food if you’d like? It’s still a bit early for breakfast, but…” In fact, it was about three in the morning, everyone else at the lodge was still fast asleep.  
  
“I think I might get a few hours sleep.” Mizuki replied, as she was slightly jet-lagged, though with her frequent trips between Japan and America, she had more or less learned to deal with it. “Thanks again, Io!”  
  
“Don’t you mention it. Here, I’ll show you to your room. It’s the same one you and Sano shared when you helped out before. I thought it might make you more comfortable.” Io said, heading back into the lodge.  
  
“In that case, no need to show me where it is!” Mizuki assured her, “I can find my way there just fine. Goodnight, Io.”  
  
“I’ll see you in a few hours, then.” Io said with a smile before departing. Mizuki made her way back to her room. It seemed a bit unnecessary for Io to have reserved her a room with two beds, but she was grateful for the gesture. Not long after her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far! Please be sure to comment if you did (or even if you didn't) I'll love you forever and it encourages me to write more!


End file.
